The present invention relates to gas discharge lamps, and more particularly to circuits for starting and powering gas discharge lamps.
Gas discharge lamps are used in a wide variety of applications. A conventional gas discharge lamp includes a pair of electrodes spaced apart from one another within a lamp sleeve. Gas discharge lamps are typically filled with an inert gas. In many applications, a metal vapor is added to the gas to enhance or otherwise affect light output. During operation, electricity is caused to flow between the electrodes through the gas. This causes the gas to discharge light. The wavelength (e.g. color) of the light can be varied by using different gases and different additives within the gas. In some applications, for example, conventional fluorescent lamps, the gas emits ultraviolet light that is converted to visible light by a fluorescent coating on the interior of the lamp sleeve.
Although the principles of operation of a conventional gas discharge lamp are relatively straightforward, conventional gas discharge lamps typically require a special starting process. For example, the conventional process for starting a conventional gas discharge lamp is to pre-heat the electrode to produce an abundance of electron around the electrodes (the “pre-heat” stage) and then to apply a spike of electrical current to the electrodes with sufficient magnitude for the electricity to arc across the electrodes through the gas (the “strike” stage). Once an arc has been established through the gas, the power is reduced as significantly less power is required to maintain operation of the lamp.
In many applications, the electrodes are pre-heated by connecting the electrodes in series and passing current through the electrodes as though they were filaments in an incandescent lamp. As current flows through the electrodes, the inherent resistance of the electrodes results in the excitation of electrons. Once the electrodes are sufficiently pre-heated, the direct electrical connection between the electrodes is opened, thereby leaving a path through the gas as the only route for electricity to follow between the electrodes. At roughly the same time, the power applied to the electrodes is increased to provide sufficient potential difference for electrons to strike an arc across the electrodes.
Starter circuits come in a wide variety of constructions and operate in accordance with a wide variety of methods. In one application, the power supply circuit includes a pair of transformers configured to apply pre-heating current across the two electrodes only when power is supplied over a specific range. By varying the frequency of the power, the pre-heating operation can be selectively controlled. Although functional, this power supply circuit requires the use of two additional transformers, which dramatically increase the cost and size of the power supply circuit. Further, this circuit includes a direct electrical connection between the power supply and the lamp. Direct electrical connections have a number of drawbacks. For example, direct electrical connections require the user to make electrical connections (and often mechanical connections) when installing or removing the lamp. Further, direct electrical connections provide a relatively high risk of electrical problems bridging between the power supply and the lamp.
In some applications, the gas discharge lamp is provided with power through an inductive coupling. This eliminates the need for direct electrical connection, for example, wire connections and also provides a degree of isolation between the power supply and the gas discharge lamp. Although an inductive coupling provides a variety of benefits over direct electrical connections, the use of an inductive coupling complicates the starting process. One method for controlling operation of the starter circuit in an inductive system is to provide a magnetically controlled reed switch that can be used to provide a selective direct electrical connection between the electrodes. Although reliable, this starter configuration requires close proximity between the electromagnet and the reed switch. It also requires a specific orientation between to the two components. Collectively, these requirements can place meaningful limitations on the design and configuration of the power supply circuit and the overall lamp circuit.